Living Fantasies
by LinMo
Summary: Castle and Beckett explore their fantasies. Yes, in a sensual, naughty way. Yes, this is smut. Pure smut. Really graphic. Take care if you don't like that. It is smutty, by the way! Chapter six has arrived with a hot sports lesson...
1. Chapter 1

Living Fantasies

_Well, guys, this is the first chapter explaining how Castle and Beckett, in January 2013, decide to live some of their fantasies. This will be the "unsmuttiest" chapter of the story, so if you don't even like this one this story is not for you. Watch out, there is smut ahead in this chapter!_

* * *

It had started on a Friday evening.

After a long-day-Detectives-only meeting Kate came over to Castle's loft. It was empty except for the writer sitting in his chair, feet on the table, staring at his laptop. As usual when rereading some new pages, his elbows were resting on the arm rests and he kept his hands in front of his mouth, fingers touching his lips.

He didn't notice her first until she dropped her bag to the ground and stepped towards him.

"Hey Castle", she said with a smile and approached her partner who turned in his chair now.

He was completely naked.

"Kate", he smiled and got up.

"Castle, what are you doing?" Kate was more surprised than offended by his nudity but in the end she still was surprised. He just grinned wickedly – and a little boyish – and looked at her.

"I was working. Wrote two chapters until noon, but since then..." Obviously he had decided to mock her by ignoring her questioning looks. "I kinda got stuck at something. Oh sorry, dinner is almost ready. I prepared everything but didn't start the oven yet 'cause I didn't know when you would arrive. I'll just turn it on...Kate, what are you doing?"

Now it was Castle's turn to be confused. Kate shrugged and stepped out of her jeans.

"Well, since you cook naked I am pretty sure it's okay if I eat naked, right?"

Castle was stunned. He watched his girlfriend undressing with his eyebrows up, confused but certainly not unhappy.

"It's actually a good use of the privacy we have as long as Martha and Alexis were at Berlin for the Fashion Week" he said when he was finally able to move and turned on the oven. "Why didn't I get the idea earlier?"

"Yes, Writer Boy, why?" Kate had followed him and was now leaning at the kitchen counter, smiling seductively. He wanted to approach her first but he knew just from the look that she gave him that he would be lost the moment he touched her. He already felt heat collecting beneath his navel and quickly turned around, simultaneously hiding his forming erection and biting his knuckles. The effect that her looks and smile still had on him were overwhelming.

"Could you get the wine out of the fridge, please?" He poured them both a glass of white wine and leaned forward over the counter, shivering when his private parts touched the cool surface of the cupboard . He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before they clinked glasses.

The taste of the wine was relaxing to Kate and she sat down on one of the stools watching Rick preparing the table.

"You know, coming home to a naked boyfriend and being welcomed with a glass of good wine is not the worst thing on earth." She took another few sips from her glass, feeling the alcohol settle in her brain quickly as she hadn't eaten since lunch. "What are we having, anyways? And when are you going to tell me how you became a nudist-writer?

"It's called Coq au vin and it's my special recipe. There is also salad in the fridge, didn't you see it?

Actually we could start that now, the chicken is rare already, it just needs to soak in the wine sauce for a little bit. There are also fries cause you know, we're eating something french and they are called French fries strictly speaking and - " "Okay okay, Castle, stop it. Sit down with me. I'm actually really hungry, so get that salad on the table. We can talk about your habits later." She paused and grinned. "Not that I don't like one or the other of them."

Again there was that wicked grin on her face, combined with a slightly lifted eyebrow that, to Castle, revealed that she was more amused than she showed. He sat down next to her and they munched the salad.

After he finished his plate, castle got up to look after the chicken in the oven. Kate couldn't but smack his nice ass which caused her lover to turn around and grip her wrist. He came closer to her until she could feel his breath on her face. "Was that really what you imagined would happen when I came home and found you? That we would sit here and have dinner, just – being naked? And nothing else, just being what we are? What did you expect?" Instead of an answer he kissed her, so slowly and deliberately she could feel the smirk on his lips before she opened hers and pulled him closer. Heat started to boil inside her and her hands automatically started roaming his body, sensing the warmth of his skin, trying to touch him everywhere she could reach.

Too soon he pulled back, keeping her head in his hands as he smiled. " No, dinner first. It took me long enough to prepare, now I want to try it." He turned to serve the coq au vin and they started eating.

Kate noticed that he peered at her glass of wine quite often and always made sure it was refilled soon enough. She was so concentrated on watching him that she barely noticed that the chicken indeed was exquisite. As soon as she finished she emptied her glass for the second time and slowly put it back on the table, rolling it between her fingers as she did so.

"What is your dark, naked, sexual secret, Castle? Is it so bad you need me drunk before you can tell me?"

He gave a little helpless smirk, showing he felt caught. "It's something about Nikki Heat?", he started and ducked away a little, as if expecting her to whip him.

"Well?", she asked. She couldn't help it but as she crossed her arms and accidentally touched her breasts there was a little tingle inside her belly, both from the drunk feeling caused by the wine and anticipation of what he would tell her.

"I thought it was time for her and Rook to get some ...intimacy. That they shared their fantasies, you know. In the sensual way. But as long as I was sitting there as Richard The Writer I felt like I would invade their personal space, being dressed and all. I thought when I exposed them I would at least have to expose myself. You understand?" He still looked like a puppy waiting to be punished.

Kate grinned. "And?"

"And what?"

"What are their fantasies?"

"Well, I... I don't know yet, I was still in the thinking progress. And then I thought, maybe - " he paused again. Damn it, if Kate wouldn't be so sensitive with the whole Nikki Heat-thing things would be so much easier to explain! Be a man, Richard Castle, he thought.

"I thought maybe we should try some of the fantasies before we decide." He looked down and put his fingertips on her thigh.

Kate burst into laughter.

"That's it, Castle? You want to try some fantasies with me? Who do you think I am, a 14-year-old schoolgirl you have to keep same from your perversions?" She looked him deep in the eyes and bit her bottom lip lightly. "Can't you imagine that I might have... some fantasies, too?" She held her lips close to his ear. "But you got to promise that Nikki Heat only gets our second favorite one. Our favorite one stays private." She seductively bit his earlobe and pushed her hands slowly along his thighs. She could literally feel the moment he understood her message because in that second his cock started growing to full size. She gripped him and let Castle pull her close for a hot, wet kiss. While their tongues fought first in his, then in her mouth, he grabbed her ass and murmured between their kisses, "has 'the kitchen counter' ever been on your list?"

"Not on the top, but yes", she hissed and stroked him faster. Then she yelled out with surprise as he lifted her up and placed her bare ass on the counter, pushing the plates and glassed as far aside as he could and pressing his fully grown erection into her tummy so that she felt his hot pulse right beneath her navel. She moaned when his large hands kneaded her butt cheeks while his lips latched onto her neck where he left a hot trace on her skin. His body was so hot, a sharp contrast to the cool surface she was sitting on, and the force of his movements telling her how much he desired her intensified the tingle that spread inside her body. Lust tickled her scalp when his thumbs outlined the underside of her breasts, so sensitive after having the pressure of a bra on them the whole day. When he licked one of her nipples she felt like she would melt like every time he touched her there. God, he could so easily make her come by just touching, licking and biting her breasts. It took only seconds until a fire exploded inside her, making her gasp and the muscles in her whole lower body contract violently but oh so sweet.

She never shook when she came, or cried out, or clenched her fists, no just like now there was this completely relaxed expression on her face while her body was holding still except for the waves in her belly. Castle paused and watched them, watched how her muscles contracted to bear with the pleasure he provided her. He loved to see her like this, he pressed his thumbs on the skin above her hipbones and felt her muscles work while pressing little kisses on her chest, waiting for her to come down from her height.

She watched him through half-closed lids, enjoying the pleasure until she could move again. Then she placed her hands firmly on his back, her fingertips tightly roaming over the muscles of his back, encouraging him to go on. "What do you like, Kate?", he whispered.

His fingers were drawing circles down her belly. "Do you want me to...touch you here?"He slid his index finger along her slit. "Yes", she hissed with a lustful grin.

When he stroke her lower lips again, she shook her head. "But not with your hands. Just fuck me, please." A little firework exploded behind his eyes at her words. How many times had he slept with this wonderful woman? He didn't know.

But still, having her say that she wanted him so honestly aroused him more than he thought possible. His cock twitched and felt like it wanted to grow even bigger a her words.

He grabbed himself and touched her slick opening. He rubbed his tip along her slit one time, slowly, then entered her with one swift movement. They both moaned at the feeling of being joined. He could feel her inner walls stretching around him, that muscles so sweetly pressing at the sensitive skin of his member – he was bigger then the men she had been before him, and yes, that made him proud. But when he opened his eyes again and started to move he thought about nothing than her, and him, and that breasts that jiggled so delighting in front of his face. Kate lifted one leg around his hip to gain him deeper access and he got her invitation and thrust deeper inside her.

He set a rough pace and she met his every stroke with one of her own, casing their hipbones to crash together, providing friction both for her clitoris and the sensitive skin above his pelvis. He groaned and thrust harder, with every stroke his tip rubbed over firm flesh inside her drawing little yelps from her throat. She roughly grabbed his face and their lips clashed together, both sucking on each others lips and tongue wildly while he held her hips and didn't stop thrusting what felt like an eternity filled with boiling fire inside them.

She wasn't prepared for her second orgasm, only he knew she would come as she stopped moving almost completely except for her mouth. When the firework exploded inside her, burning through her fingertips and toes, he held onto her body and followed her over the edge with a deep moan. His semen spurting into her filled her with more heat she knew possible. She held his face in her hands and they looked into each others eyes for minutes.

When he stopped panting and his member slipped out of her, covered in their combined juices, he kissed her again. This time they had control over their bodies and let their tongues dance with each other while they stroked each others cooling skin. Kate felt their juices tickle out of her and onto the kitchen counter, so she moved forward and half jumped, half was being carried to the ground.

Castle took her in his arms and pressed her body to his. "Wow", he whispered into her ear. "That was amazing."

"Yes", she agreed. "and it wasn't even on top of the list."

He froze. This woman stunned him. He bulled back and held onto her hands. "So, what is on top of it?", he asked, neither joking nor being sensual, but just curious.

"Maybe I can tell you after a nice and hot shower", she smiled and led him to the bathroom.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this first chapter, if I get some reviews I will upload some more. The chapter titles will inform you what fantasy they will try in this chapter. _

_Take care, and remind: You can write reviews in English, German, French or Dutch - whatever works best for you!_


	2. Punishment

Punishment

When Mr. Richard Castle, Mystery writer and Millionaire, came home from work the couch table wasn't clean. "Kathrina!?" He yelled out.

"Yes, Sir?"

The maid from Serbia answered with a trembling voice.

"What is this mess?!", he yelled. "Come over here!"

"Yes, Sir."

Kathrina came out of the bathroom in her short maiden dress. It was black with a white apron and a white bonnet. Her legs seemed endless and as usually when seeing his maid, Mr. Castle craved to touch them. He enjoyed the view for a second before looking at the rest of her. She was holding the duster in her shaking hand.

"I told you to come over here!"

When she hesitated he roughly grabbed her shoulder and dragged her over to the couch. "Why is this not clean? That is disgusting. Who do you think you're working for, some middle class guy you can cheat on and watch TV in his living room instead of cleaning?"

"N-no, sir, I not do that. I clean all time. I..." Her russian accent became so present he hardly understood her words.

"I don't want to know what you do, I want to see it! Get on your knees!"

"But, Sir, I..."

"Get down!"  
When she didn't bent down quick enough he almost violently pushed her down by her shoulders until she was kneeling on the couch.

He yanked the white bonnet out of her dark, silky hair. "You don't deserve this! You are a very, very bad maid. Do you know what you deserve?" The last words he whispered dangerously into her ear.

She slowly shook her head, afraid to speak. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled up her head. "Bad maids need to be punished." She coughed with shock but didn't move.

He was still holding the duster and started to let it roam over her body now. Along her neck first, and then down her back and over her ass which was barely covered by the tiny short skirt of the maiden dress. He grinned wickedly as he moved the head of the duster up and down her legs and then slowly, deliberately, let it glide between them. He let go of her hair and pushed her skirt up until her butt was covered with nothing but her rose colored lace panty.

She gasped as she felt the feathers of the duster tickle her feminine parts. It somehow aroused her. But how could that be? She could not possibly like being punished? The next touch with the feathers went over her slip and up her belly and she could hardly suppress a moan.

A cruel grin covered his face. He grabbed her ass, kneading one of the butt cheeks. Then, without warning, he let the duster go down on her butt. She screamed out in shock.

He watched the skin on her butt turn reddish, then gave another smack. And another. Harder than the one before.

Then he threw away the duster and slapped her with his bare hand. "You. Have. Been. Bad.", he hissed. Every word was accompanied by a slap. She moaned every time he hit her. Then he kneed down behind her and leaned towards her ear. "You like that, don't you?" He smacked her again, so hard she moaned.

"You like to be punished because you know you are bad."

Smack.

"And you know what?"

Smack. This time his hand left a red print on her bare skin.

"I really like to punish you."

Smack.

"Do you like to be punished?"

Smack.

"Answer me!" He grabbed her hair again.

"Yes.."

"Yes what?" Another smack.

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, I know you do. You wanna know why? I can tell..."

He let his hand slide over her ass to the place between her legs where her slip was dark from her wetness.

"...by the way you get so wet here, you dirty little slut."

With one hand he ripped her panties apart, making her shudder.

Then he opened his pants, shoving them down far enough to free his throbbing erection.

He leaned forward again so she could feel his cock on her sensitive butt. "Can you imagine how it feels to have my cock shoved into you? It's so hard and stiff and so hot. So I can punish you from the inside. Because you need to be punished." He hissed the last words into her ear and positioned himself. She couldn't suppress a shiver.

Her pussy was throbbing with lust and anticipation. He roughly grabbed her ass and pushed into her to the very brim. Not waiting until she had accommodated to him he started to move inside her at a quick pace.

"Oh", she moaned.

"You like that, don't you? Yes, that is your punishment. It needs to be hard so you can learn from it." He smacked her ass again and thrust deeper.

He filled her completely and the skin of his cock rubbed over her walls with brutal force. Sweat pearls formed on both their foreheads. He fucked her from behind at a feverish pace, holding onto her ass while she could hardly keep herself up on her shaking arms.

"Sir", she pleaded.. Grabbing her breasts he pulled the maid up against his chest. With both hands he kneaded her flesh through the fabric of the dress while his cock kept ramming into her. Because of the changed position his tip sharply brushed over her walls.

She was beyond words and beyond screaming. Being fucked by her master on his couch in her work outfit was more than she could bear, especially after being spanked by him. Then he bit down on her neck leaving a mark and grabbed her hips again, pushing her upper body down until she rested on her elbows, allowing him to go even deeper. He kept his hand on her back and rammed into her at full speed. Her muscles started to spasm around him as she came, but he didn't slow down.

Her whole body seemed to explode with the delicious pain on and inside her. His forceful thrusts pushed her up into Nirvana and she nearly collapsed. Her body gave up all possible resistance and her muscles completely opened up for him. He pumped into her, his thumbs rubbing roughly over the flesh of her ass.

Every stroke seemed to go deeper than the one before. Within seconds his orgasm hit him as hard as he had spanked her before. He could see stars and groaned while his hot load spurted into her.

He held onto her until it was over and they both collapsed on the couch. Castle opened the zipper of the maiden's dress and she turned around to face him, shoving the costume off her body. She grinned feverishly, her eyes gleamed with bliss and she pulled his head towards her to kiss him.

He let his fingertips roam over her body, stroking her skin and touching her butt carefully. "Was that okay for you? Not too hard?" "That's what the safe words are for, Castle, you know that. It was alright. Wow, how did you get that idea? I would never have expected that from you."

Castle kissed his lover on the lips and smiled. "I have a lot of fantasy, honey. I am a writer."

* * *

_This was chapter Two, starring Mr. Castle and his house maid. _

_Please review in any language (english, german, french, dutch) whichever helps you to express yourselves!  
_


	3. Through the back door

Through the backdoor

_Alright, it is the next morning and it is time to_ _try one of the Fantasies of Kate's list. what is she craving for? Enjoy and leave a comment!_

* * *

The water was cold in her face but it was exactly what she needed. The memories of the other night still made her blush and she grinned at her reflexion in the mirror. After they had woken up on the couch this morning Castle had made pancakes for breakfast and now he was out to return the costume. Kate had cleaned the kitchen and was in the bathroom washing her face. When she heard someone opening the lock, her heartbeat increased.

"Castle? Is that you?" she came out of he bathroom. He smiled, holding up a small gray bag. "Yes, and I got everything. You wanna go through the next part on the list now or shall we spend the day with something else, maybe some activities that are not, you know, smutty and hot and so...hm you smell so good." While he was talking she came up to him and slowly shoved his coat off his shoulders, playfully wiggling with her butt when she turned away from him to hang it up. "I think you know what I want, Castle", she purred and smiled her vixen smile for him. "Yesterdays was your turn, today we'll start my list. " She made her way to the bedroom and he couldn't help but staring at her backside until she yelled, "You coming?"

Then he sprinted after her and dragged her down on he bed. They kissed passionately, kneeing in front of each other, before they started undressing each other with smooth, slow movements.

"And you have never tried that before?", he asked. Talking during foreplay or during sex wasn't awkward to him at all. He used it as an instrument of showing trust and intimacy. Sharing your thoughts with someone who is currently touching one of your most intimate parts or one of that parts that suddenly become intimate when being touched in the right moment was one of the most personal things to do. Words were always part of lovemaking for him, prove they were still intelligent beings even if they followed some primal instincts. So he started this little conversation to show her she could tell him what she wanted whenever she needed.

She shook her head. "No. It's a thing about trust, Castle. I always thought about that but never met someone worth trying it. Don't tell me you're an expert."

"Well, no. I mean, most guys dream of it but suggesting it is just so...I don't know", he leaned down to kiss her exposed breasts. She moaned. "You mean, 'desperate'? Like pleading for something?" Kate smiled at him and let her fingers glide over his slightly hairy chest. "Kind of, yes."

She helped him out of his pants and boxers, leaving them both naked. "But it's not pleading when the woman suggests it? That's actually sexist, Castle."

Her words were harsh but her eyes told him she was amused.

"You know what is not sexist?", he whispered with a gleam on his face. "If we both try it. I want to know how it feels for you. If you don't mind."

She was stunned again. And highly aroused by his words. Desire pulsed through her just by imagining what he had suggested. She grinned. "Sure."

Then she simply laid down on her side and waited for him to get started. He laid down in front of her, propped on his elbow, and caressed her skin, every inch he could reach with his hand and lips were inflamed. He took his time to arouse her, his fingers lingered on her clit and slid inside her and out again until she closed her eyes and let herself fall slightly forward so both her knees were lying on the bed but she could still look at him, signaling him she wanted more. So he sat up and let his fingers glide further forward to her back and the tender flesh of her ass. She moaned when his finger slid between her butt cheeks and the tip tickled her back entrance. "Oh", she moaned and he felt fluids trickling out of her vagina, picking them up with his fingers and spreading them over her underside, from her clit to her ass, every time he passed the tight hole on her backside his finger stopped and played with the little muscle that looked like a flower blooming in front of him.

"How is this, honey?", he asked with a deep voice. Seeing her so aroused had its effects on him and he was fully erect.

She looked up at him, her face blushed and her lips puffy from nibbling on them in her arousal. "Oh god Castle, it's a lot better than I thought. Can you...please?"

She didn't speak the words but he understood. He grabbed the little gray bag and got out the lubrication, just to make sure. While he rubbed some of the clear fluid on his hands to warm it, he leaned down and kissed her butt cheeks with his hot mouth, making her gasp again. Then he placed his index finger on her tight back hole, carefully pressing his finger inside only half an inch.

He stopped to wait for her reaction. She purred and pushed her butt backwards into him, causing his finger to glide in deeper.

"Oh my god, that is..oh, Castle." She gasped when he slid in a little deeper and explored her inside with his fingertip. She could hardly bear the sensations of him touching her there. This was so unfamiliar yet heavenly, she felt like she might burst with love and desire for this man.

Her muscle spasmed around his finger and the skin surrounding him was so smooth, he drove the tip over some ripples inside her.

When he curled it a little bit she cried out and grabbed his other hand, squeezing it. "Oh god, oh, it's...oh, Castle, please. I need you. Oh."

She directed his other hand to her wet vagina and lightly bucked her hips at him. He understood and wanted to pull out his finger but she moaned when he did so. "No, keep that there and get inside me. Please." She looked up at him again. He pushed his finger into her ass deeper this time and one second later filled her vagina with his dick. Being filled this way started a thunderstorm inside her. Lights flashed before her eyes and she came instantly, still holding his hand, squeezing it, looking at him with wide opened eyes. He felt every muscle inside her clenching both on his finger and his cock and had to hold back so he wouldn't follow her over the edge. He stilled and waited for her to calm down before he slid out of her completely, not without stroking her slit and butt with his hand before he laid down beside her and looked at her face. She pulled him in for an endless kiss, slinging her arms around his torso and pressing herself against him. When she could think again she playfully grabbed his ass and grinned. "This was amazing, Castle. I never even knew this was possible." He grinned back at her. "So then, will you return the favor to me?" The thought of her touching him there made his cock twitch with anticipation and he laid down on his side, waiting for her.

She took the lube and rubbed some of it generously over her hands before leaning down over his body and massaging the skin of his stomach, cock, lower back and ass. He couldn't help but touch himself when the circles she draw with her fingers got smaller and concentrated on his ass. She enjoyed the feeling of his skin underneath her fingertips, how the muscles contracted when she slid over it.

"You know, I never had a doctor do that on me yet. I am practically untouched." He smiled at her and she laughed. "Oh you innocent boy, you asked for this. Changed your mind yet?" She placed her finger at his entrance and pushed against the muscle lightly, not hard enough to glide in but to test his reaction. He fisted his cock and panted. "No! I mean, yes. Please go on. I didn't change my mind."

His other hand went on her leg and stroked her thigh. She slowly rubbed the line between the root of his cock to his butthole. Her left hand fondled his balls gently and she placed her finger on his hole again, slowly pressing the tip into him.

Damn that was tight!

He groaned and his muscle twitched around her finger. She got aroused by watching his reaction on her intrusion. He squinted and peered up at her. Sweat was gleaming on his forehead,while he concentrated on that feeling of having something inside him.

Slowly, gently, she got deeper, feeling for his prostate. He hadn't stopped watching her experiment with his opening the whole time but this was too much. As she groped the little bump that was his prostate and carefully pressed it, he erupted like a volcano.

His groan became almost a scream as he came hard into his own hand, his whole body shaking with pleasure, unable to move while semen spurted out of his cock and covered his arm and the sheets. When he was able to form words again he turned limp and panted her name.

"Whooa, Kate. I... I love you." He closed his eyes and drew a few deep breaths while pulling her down to him and snuggling her close. As they hadn't encountered in any of their usual wild, demanding lovemaking, they weren't tired but sappy and pleasured as they held their foreheads together, feeling each others breath on their chest and touching each other.

Then Kate propped herself up on her elbow. "Well, are you up for the next step?"

He wrinkled his forehead. "Kate, you cheeky woman. Really?" Lust gleamed in her eyes. "I thought we could take a bath together and maybe, you know..." she cast down her eyes with a seductive smile and touched his cock which was hanging down on his body but obviously was able to react to her touch. He groaned again and tried to grab her but she was faster and got up, running to the bathroom.

...

A few minutes later they had washed their hands and slid down into his whirlpool filled with bubble bath. Kate instantly sat down on Castle's lap and kissed him. She didn't know why but since they had started their little journey into the world of _What-I-Always-Wanted_ the lust never even left her body completely. And as she felt at her belly, Castle was also in for another round. He kissed her deeply and grabbed her thighs, moving her up and down his legs, creating wonderful friction between them.

As her hands wandered down to his again engorged cock he broke the kiss.

"Kate, are you sure you want it that way?" God, the way he enhanced the word "that" send shivers down her spine and she nodded, kissing him again sucking his tongue forceful into her mouth, making him moan.

"Just lean back", she whispered and grabbed the condom he had placed on the edge of the tub. Once she had opened the package he lifted his hips so most of his cock was above the surface and she covered him with the protection. She straddled his outstretched legs again and put her arms around his neck, leaning in, whispering, "are you gonna prepare me or what?" into his ear.

Hell, of course he was.

This time his finger slid into her butt with more ease as she knew what to expect and was more relaxed. He pumped in and out a few times, making her moan again, before carefully adding a second finger. She shivered in his lap, her mouth was on his shoulders and she nibbled the skin there, gasping when he lightly scissored his fingers inside her, carefully stretching her muscle a little bit. His other hand had to keep her still as the sensations inside her boiled up and her body started trembling.

When he found she was wide enough he removed his fingers from her. She looked him in the eye and took his cock into her hand, placing the tip at her back entrance. Then she sank down onto him, pausing when his tip was inside her, enjoying the sweet pressure inside her, not really painful, but so strange. He gasped at the tightness and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

Slowly, carefully, she sank down on him until he was completely sheathed inside her and she was so full she felt like she could taste him in her throat. She stilled for a moment, getting used to being filled so completely and looking at him, reading his mind as he read hers. They had the same thought.

_God, why didn't we try this earlier?_

Then she started to move on him, slowly, so slowly she could feel every bit of his length sliding over her stretched walls, the marvelous friction his width created on that muscle of hers. Even in the hot water she felt her wetness leaking out of her pussy and she craved his hand there, but no, first she wanted to concentrate on this.

He roamed his hands over her body, over that hot, smooth skin covering the woman he loved more than anything else, the vixen that now started moving quicker shoving his cock into her ass. He fondled her breasts, played with her nipples sending shivers through their bodies. She moved up and down at a calm but steady pace now, now and then pausing at different states to enjoy the feeling of him inside her.

His fingers smoothed down her belly to her slit and she closed her eyes and panted, moving her ass in small circles causing his dick to press against her walls as her breathing sped up.

When he pressed his thumb to her clit the sensation had barely reached her mind as her body burst into a firework of a thousand stars. Tears ran down her cheeks as she came on him, her whole body pulsing around him almost painfully, her hands calmly on his shoulders, giving a little yelp as he burst into pieces right after her and she felt how his cock pulsated inside her, spending and twitching.

He pulled her close to his chest never breaking their connection while they rode out their lust together, pressing against each other, feeling each others heart beat at a wild pace. When he could move again he quickly pulled out of her, disposing of the condom. She snuggled into him, covering their chests with foam and pressing little kisses on his neck while he held her close to him and closed his eyes.

He wasn't speechless very often, but the intimacy they shared at this moment did not need any words. It was just them. Completely.

Until Kate whispered, "Well, we are not lending this to your characters, got that?"

He chuckled and pressed a kiss on her hair, pulling her even closer. "Never."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, everyone. Tell me if you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget:_

_Castle's next fantasy is coming soon...  
_


	4. Phantom in the Opera

Phantom in the Opera

_At first: Thank you, _danke schön_ and _merci_ for all the reviews, follows and favs! You are awesome!_

_This chapter is about Rick and Kate trying something as themselves again. I am planning an letting them try several places as themselves. _

_But some role play might occure again sooner or later!_

_Hope you enjoy it, let me know if you liked it or spotted something wrong!_

* * *

"Castle, you ready yet?"

Kate walked into the bathroom and started looking for her mascara while Richard was shaving, already wearing his dress pants. He stopped dead when he looked at his girlfriend through the reflection. "Wooooa, Kate. That dress is...wow. Is that the same one you wore at that release party last year?" She wiggled her hips, showing off her curves under the perfectly fitting red robe. "You like it?"

He chuckled. "I mostly like the fact that you're not wearing anything underneath it."

* * *

One hour later they were taking their seats in on of the loges of the Queens Opera House. The loges in that rather small opera house were separated from each other by heavy red curtains that could be opened if a larger group booked the loges. Kate stood looking down at the stage leaning against the balcony. "Wow, this is amazing. I didn't know Queens Opera had such a huge auditorium."

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Look at those curtains. They were handmade by the families of the artists who played the first piece ever in this house because the investors didn't have the money to buy any. That's why the seams are all different. The loges were named by the artists after that. We're in the Richard-Truman-loge by now."

Kate smiled and turned around, leaning on the balcony casually.

"You always book this one because of the name?"

He shook his head.

"I saw my first opera from this one. Back then it was called the 'Alexis-Keith-loge.' Alexis was named after it. Her mother preferred "Aida" for the play we saw, but luckily I could talk her out of that."

Kate laughed. "Wow, Castle. I didn't know you were an opera-lover." She sat down next to him, leaning on his shoulder and taking his hand into hers. "And now you are using this sacred place for one of your sexual fantasies?", she whispered.

He thought for a moment.

"Who told you we were here for sex? I would rather call it 'expressing our love', wouldn't you?" He kissed her cheek sensually, nibbling his way to her neck with his lips. "By the way, the Alexis-Keith-loge is on the opposite side by now. So no harm is being made as long as we stay here."

The bell told them the play would start soon and they made themselves comfortable in their seats.

When the lights went out and the first actor started singing, goosebumps covered Kate's whole body in no time. She threw a look at Castle who's face was gleaming with light coming from the stage. He was watching the scene with a knowing smile as he noticed her astonishment. They let themselves float with the music and dove into the play until the end of the first act.

When the curtain fell for the first time Kate needed a few seconds to come back to reality. She was really shaken up despite the fact she hadn't understood the whole story of the rather non-famous play. The atmosphere had shaken her up.

Castle ordered champagne for them and they clinked glasses. "So opera got you, didn't it?", he asked watching her blushed face. She smiled and lifted her eyebrow. "Seems like this genre has a new fan now. Thank you for tonight, by the way." She lifted her glass again and took a sip.

Again he chuckled and changed from casual to sensual. Leaning forward he told her with a lower voice, "Oh Kate, and you didn't see the best part yet." He put his hand on her thigh, his warmth reaching her leg through the fabric and spreading up to her core. They leaned forward and kissed, Richards hands wandering over her legs and lower back while she roamed his neck and shoulders. Just as the kiss was heating up the curtain behind Rick opened.

"Champagne for the neighbors!"

Kate blushed, feeling caught. The "neighbors" were an elderly couple sharing their expensive bottle of champagne with them and chatting about the play but luckily closing the curtain again as soon as the bell rang to give them privacy for the second act.

"I didn't know you were shy", Rick whispered, starting to touch Kate as soon as they were alone again. Of course he had noticed her reaction when the older couple rushed in.

He kissed her neck, his fingertips tickling under the seam of her dress. "Imagine what they would think if they knew you are not wearing any panties."

His kisses went down to her decollete while his hand slowly pushed up her dress. "Or what would happen if they'd catch us doing something really naughty..."

Kate felt her heartbeat increase regarding his words. The thought of being caught any minute somehow turned her on. Just when she wanted to answer him the music started again. Her nerves fluttered.

There was music around her, hands on her, thoughts inside her.

She could have come right then and there if Castle had touched the right spots but he didn't. He kept his hand at the seam of her dress.

The music effected him, too. He inhaled her scent, nibbling on her ear with his teeth and felt himself growing hard when he thought about what they were about to do now.

She turned her head and kissed him, spreading her legs and sitting down on his lap.

"Well, Castle, are you doing this now or do you need to concentrate on the play?"

"Oh, screw the play."

He pulled her closer and pushed his tongue deep into her mouth. His erection pressed against her through his pants and she put her hand on the pulsing meat, making him gasp.

Within seconds she had opened his pants and freed his cock, stroking it. A sudden change in the music sent tingles through their spines.

Both were bucking their hips against each other's in the song's rhythm. Castle shoved her dress upwards and sneaked his hands underneath it to her wet slit, pressing his thumb on her clit. Oh, she felt so good with nothing in the way.

She grabbed his dick harder and pressed her lips together to keep herself from gasping loudly. He pressed his lips on hers and forced her mouth open with his tongue, sucking her upper lip. He slipped one finger inside her, stroking her while his other hand squeezed her breast, his thumb finding her nipple through the fabric of her dress, flicking it as it hardened and stained against its barrier.

They used their hands to pleasure each other, rubbing, flicking and tickling each other. His cock was heavy in her hand and his fingers playing her felt heavenly. She closed her eyes and leaned on his shoulder while he massaged her clit.

A fire exploded inside her when he whispered, "just imagine the curtain open right now." He curled his fingers in her and rubbed her clit with his palm, coaxing her onwards, enjoying the power he had over her while she leaned against him with her eyes closed and she almost came.

Her muscles clenched his fingers while she was breathing as deeply as possible to stay quiet when he suddenly stopped for a moment to keep her from coming with a mischievous grin.

Goddamn it, Castle, that's torture!

As soon as she could control her body again, she playfully licked his ear. "Revenge's sweet, Castle..." Still heavily breathing, she fiercely rubbed the velvet skin of his throbbing cock, repeatedly touching the slit on the head with her thumb until it leaked a drop of precum.

She smiled at him and slowly licked the fluid off her thumb, the look making Rick groan. He sucked her thumb into his mouth, his tongue tickling her skin, his cock twitching with lust.

With a swift motion he grabbed her shoulders and turned her on his lap. All of a sudden facing the stage she gasped loudly. His hands were all over her and his cock was pressing against her back. The music surrounded her and she had to grab his knees to stabilize herself. Together they watched the actors on the stage dancing around each other in a desperate dance. When the song reached a new height Castle held Kate by her hips and lifted her body up. She took his cock and positioned him at her entrance before sinking down on him, letting him fill her up.

The sensations were overwhelming. His cock was pressing against her walls from behind and the drums tickled her stomach while his hot mouth was on her neck and his hands directed her on his lap, lifting her up mere inches before letting her fall down on him causing his cock to push up into her to the very brim. They moved in perfect synch to the music.

Kate glanced to the opposite row of loges, fearing someone could see her moving on top of her man, but luckily the shapes of the people over there were only dark shadows. An unfamiliar tingle rushed up her neck and prickled on her scalp at the thought of being caught having sex.

She imagined the reactions of the elderly couple next door and her heart almost beat through her ribcage. One of her hands automatically rushed between her legs, pressing on her clit and when the tip of Rick's cock stroked her cervix seconds later she was shattered to pieces. She breathed labored, grabbing his knees to keep from falling off him while he stilled their movements to enjoy the feeling of her muscles fluttering around him. Her muscles seemed to suck him in deeper if that was even possible. The hem of her dress fell on her ass and his lap when he lifted his hands to touch her breasts, the cool material of the skirt stroking their hot skin.

He only let her calm down for a few seconds.

As soon as her breathing got normal he took her hands and put them on the railing, gripping her legs hard, parting them even wider. Without warning he started thrusting up into her at a rough pace, his wide base stretching her entrance every time his cock disappeared inside her completely. The feeling when his sensitive tip brushed over her cervix was almost unbearable and he soon felt himself being drawn close to his release while the music became louder, more dramatic, the story on the stage unstoppable rushing towards its tragical finale and when the lead actress fell into the arms of her lover before their eyes he exploded inside her, hot semen gushing against her inner walls making her shudder. He pulled her so close she could feel his heart beat against her back while his cock twitched inside her at its own, unique rhythm.

They stayed like this for the last few minutes of the play, pressing against each other.

When the last sounds faded away he lifted her off his lap and onto her seat next to him. Both rearranged their clothing as quickly as possible and then joined the applause.

Kate felt slightly sore after the rough ride but enjoyed the feeling.

When the lights went on again they wanted to leave but were forced to have some more champagne with the elderly couple.

"So how did you like the piece?", the woman asked Kate who grinned and blushed.

Stealing a glance at Castle she gave the only true answer:

"I think I love the opera."

* * *

_Please let me know if you liked it or what you wish for. Reviews are love! xx_


	5. Strangers

_Sorry for the delay, everyone but I kind of needed some space from that smutty couple._

_Thanks for your reviews!_

_There are more fantasies to come!_

* * *

Strangers

"Another one, please."

The bartender looked at the woman sitting across him playing with the empty wine glass. He took the bottle of Cabernet and refilled it with an eyebrow raised. At least that woman only drank wine. She took a big gulp and set down the glass, rolling the stem between her fingers. When she noticed the judging glance laying on her she peered back at him unfriendly. What did this man know about her? She was Kate Beckett, the best-selling author of eight novels, suffering from severe writer's block and he was just a bartender. Luckily he turned his back on her to serve another customer who just had entered the bar before she could speak out the mean words. She took another sip when she felt someone was looking at her. It was the other guest who had just ordered and quickly let his eyes roam through the bar but he couldn't play her, she knew he had been looking at her.

Or did she only wish for that?

Right, she wasn't just Kate Beckett, the bestselling author suffering from writers block.

She was Kate Beckett, the lonely bestselling author suffering from both writers block and severe shortage of sexual activity. Feeling a man's eyes on her made her wish for having his hands on her instead.

Hands? No, replace that with mouth. AND hands.

With an unsatisfied groan she emptied her glass.

When detective Rick Castle entered the bar that night the first thing he saw was an astonishing-looking woman sitting on a stool alone, playing with a half-full glass of wine. Without actually planning it he chose a seat from where he could easily watch her. Damn, she was hot.

There was only one glass in front of her so hopefully there was no best friend just being at the bathroom. He ordered Jack Daniels without being able to take his eyes off her. When she suddenly looked back at him he quickly looked around in the mostly empty tavern, hoping she didn't notice him staring. Or was he hoping she did?

Well, he hadn't planned on looking for women tonight but he couldn't stop.

The bartender put a glass in front of him, noticing his looks.

"Looking for a chick to pick?", he grinned pal-ty. "I wouldn't suggest this one. She is rather frosty, if you know what I mean."

Castle shrugged. "If she was easy to get there would be no challenge. Give her a refill on my tab, please."

She was surprised when her glass got refilled before she could ask for it. The bartender gave a telling nod at the other guy. She looked at him. He lifted his glass for a toast and she mimicked the gesture, smiling.

God, yes. He wants me.

When he made a questioning face she signaled positive and he got up and came over to her.

"Good evening, beautiful" He smirked, looking a little boyish when he did so. "Is this seat taken?"

She was amused. "Good evening, _Casanova_. Make yourself comfortable." He settled in next to her and looked at her. "So, what is a wonderful woman like you doing here all alone? Got something to celebrate?"

"Kind of. If I don't produce four chapters for a book I haven't even started yet till Monday I will be free to look for a new job on Tuesday. And how was your day, Mr...?"

"Castle. Richard Castle. So you're an author? Sounds interesting. What do you do?"

"Does 'Naked Storm' ring a bell? Kate Beckett. I am the woman on the back of the wrapper."

He obviously was impressed hearing her name and grinned at her, trying to act casual.

"If you need an inspiration maybe I could give you a hand. I'm with NYPD, vice department. Mostly boring stuff but now and then we find a nice scandal including some politicians or other important people. Or I could generally tell you something about...vice."

When he put his hand on her thigh she felt her inner muscles contracting. Wow, that guy was hot. Every other guy trying that would find a fist on his nose for that poor hit-on but there was something about him that really turned her on. She leaned forward, pressing her thigh against his hand harder, coming close to his ear.

"Alright, what do you know about vice? Anything I should know?" She put her hand on his shoulder letting it glide over his chest on a downward path, stopping when she felt his fingers clench on her leg. He gently took her hand off him and held it, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

His voice was low ad raw when he talked.

"Well, I was told that a woman's hands are a very sensitive part. Kissing them..."

he lead her hand to his mouth, kissing the back, "...gains trust. Biting them..."

he nibbled on her knuckles with his teeth, "gains attraction. Licking..."

he drove along her finger with a sharp tongue, "gains passion. Wanna guess what this - " he took her finger in his mouth and sucked it - "leads to?"

She inhaled sharply. "Tell me, please", she whispered. He smiled.

"Lust, Miss Beckett. Pure lust."

God, he killed her with his words. Was this man really a policeman? He sounded like a poet. A damn sexy poet.

She emptied her glass, gaining courage to take the next step. Then she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Though he was surprised he reacted instantly, opening his mouth to hers, invading her mouth with his tongue. She felt light-headed, his taste overwhelming her, flames burning between her legs. The alcohol in her veins made her nervy and she fumbled for his crotch, moaning when she found something hard in there. He broke the kiss with wide eyes. "Wooah, shouldn't we go somewhere...more private?"She smiled. "My place is just a few blocks from here."

He threw a few dollars on the bar and they left, not without the bartender looking after them whispering, "That lucky guy..."

When they reached her apartment she had trouble getting the key into the lock. His hands were on her ass and his mouth on her neck, his whole body pressed her into he door. "Mr. Castle, you're not helping", she gasped. Finally the door opened and they stumbled inside.

He held her and used her body to close the door, pressing her up against it with large, strong hands. His mouth was on her neck and his hands brushed along her sides. She gasped audibly and fisted her hands in his full, dark hair, inhaling his manly smell.

When he grabbed her ass she lifted her legs off the ground and wrapped them around his hips. He pressed his body against her so that she could feel his erection on her navel. With eager hands she ripped his shirt open, literally sending buttons flying. She pressed kisses on his shoulders and chest trying to get a feeling of him, touching as much skin as possible.

She hardly noticed that he had opened her blouse and bra until his lips latched on her nipple sending sparks through her system when he used his teeth to graze her flesh hungrily. Both pressed their hips into each other trying to get closer to that total stranger. He gave a surprised moan when he pushed his hands under her skirt and didn't find a slip. The thought of her sitting on a bar stool without slip made him even hungrier. Both started fumbling with his belt and buttons, freeing his swollen member.

Without hesitation he placed his tip at her entrance and entered her with one swift stroke, filling her completely.

They both gasped and he started a rough rhythm. Every of his strokes brushed over her insides, making her body slam against the door.

He took her wrists and pinned them against the wood above her head, gaining access to her neck and nibbling again.

She felt her inner muscles flutter from his rough intrusion but it felt so good, her hips bucked into his at every stroke and she gasped when he bit down on her neck, leaving a mark.

He pushed into her harder and quickened his pace until every hard stroke filled her more than she thought possible.

He pushed into her full force, making her insides flutter. She nibbled on his earlobe making him groan. The heat inside her started boiling and her whole body shook with his forceful thrusts.

Then the waves inside her crashed and she came without warning, pulling him over the edge. His cock twitched inside her fluttering walls and he held onto her body, groaning loudly.

When he came down from his high he let her legs go and they sank down against the door.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and took his hand. His body still radiated heat.

She placed a kiss on the back of his hand.

"Will Rook tell Nikki about hands?"

He grinned. "I don't know but he is good with words, so...maybe. But I don't think he will have to do that in some shady tavern. Nice place, by the way. Did you pick up guys there on a regular base?"

She laughed. "Oh Castle, I am sure..you don't wanna know."


	6. Training

_Hey everyone!_

_I know the last chapter was rather short and not much more than an appetizer so I hope you will like this one!_

_It's a little more romantic than the last one. One of Castle's fantasies comes true in a quite special way._

_ - Sorry, I obviously mistook the word "bow" with something like the word "bending" because in German there is only one word ('bow') no matter if you bend your knees or any other part of your body. Of course doing a plié does mean "bending the knees", not "taking a bow". I don't think there is an English word for it as there is non in German, either. -  
_

_**I know sometimes my grammar and choice of word might not be perfect but I am doing my best. So I would honestly appreciate feedback about the content and not the language used.**  
_

* * *

Training

It was late when Kate opened the door to the police gym. The hall was empty except for a man in loose sweatpants and a gray shirt showing two crows sitting on a park bench with the title "attempted murder". She assumed that he would be her trainer because she had never seen him here before.

Obviously he had been waiting for her as he quickly came over to her while she placed her bag next to the door.

"You must be Kate Beckett, I assume? Nice to meet you, I am Rick Castle. I will be your trainer." He shook her hand and she noticed how she got a little nervous about what would happen.

"Have you ever danced ballet before?" He smiled at her friendly even as she shook her head.

"No, I have never been a double for a dancing scene before. I usually do stunts like jumping off things, you know."

Oh, how terrible that sounded! She wasn't a brainless stunt-dummy who would fall or jump off anything it was placed on!

"I meant to say, I am very interested in learning this. It sounds like a refreshing variety to the fighting I usually do." His smile assured her and he led her to the middle of the hall.

"Well, that sounds like you can do both keep your balance and concentrate on a choreography. But I'll warn you, ballet is not even a bit painless than fighting." He chuckled warmly.

She nodded, understanding he was only half joking.

"Alright then, let's start with a warm up both for body and brain. I'll show you the five basic positions and their semi pliés. We will also try to add the arms but for now it's not necessary for you to remember them. Legs will be fine so far. Just mirror what I do, okay? We start with first position, arms bras bas." He stood upright with his legs closed and feet pointing outwards to the sides at almost 180 degrees. She tried to do the same but only managed her feet at about 120 degrees until she almost lost balance.

"Alright, that's fine so far, remember your back and abdominal muscles, they will help you stand. Now take your shoulders down. Okay." He kept his hands in front of his thighs, middle fingers pointing at each other, arms tense but not fully straightened.

By lifting his hands up to the height of his ribcage he switched to first arm-position and she followed his directions. With her back and abdominals tense and her shoulders down she felt how her body stabilized itself through the movement. She smiled as she saw both their reflections in the mirror on the back wall. He looked almost majestic just standing like this, with the way his back was so straightened and the relaxed expression in his face.

"Alright, now we switch to second position by just moving the right foot to the side." She did as told, again feeling how her muscles reacted to her movement to keep her straight. She started sweating. Wow, she never thought just standing this way would be so arduous.

"Now open your arms, Kate. Is it okay if I call you Kate? I'm so used to that because we only use first names in sports."

"Sure, yeah. No problem. Uhm, are the arms right this way?"

Her reflection looked a little like a scarecrow in tight sweatpants. Obviously she was not doing this right. He smiled and took her hand, turning the wrist inward a little bit, then he pushed her arm crook down a few inches, causing her elbow to relax.

"Yes, just like this. Always keep the joints relaxed, the muscles do the work." He was still smiling this assuring smile and put a finger on her shoulder, slowly letting it wander down her arm to her hand. "Always imagine a raindrop rolling over your arm. You want it to smooth down over it until it reaches your fingertips." His gentle touch left a tingle on her skin and she slightly shuddered. But he didn't seem to notice but took his position again, going on with the lesson.

"Now third position. Pull your foot back in until it is halfway in front of the other one. This one is quite easy, but you want to keep your bum tense so you don't harm your knees, okay? The left arm stays, the right arm goes back to first. Well done. Fourth, push the right foot forward about a foot's length. Right. Check your hip. Look, there are four points in your body."

He came over and placed his fingertips on her left collarbone, "one", the right collarbone, "two" and both of her hip bones with both hands, "three and four. And you want to keep them all facing the same direction." He angled her hip until it was straight again, leaving burning hot marks on her. God, what was it about this man? Although his touch was professional and appropriate as he corrected her it was breath-taking. She felt more than happy when he now looked at her, obviously being content with her.

We did it right!, her inner voice sung and inside her satisfaction started a campfire behind her belly.

"Now lift your arm over your head. Right, well done Kate. This is fourth. Now fifth, just bring your foot back to the left one but this time they have to be almost fully-crossed. I may only see the toes of the left foot. Right. Great. And bring the left arm up, too. Yes. Look at you, you are quite talented."

She looked at her reflection and saw her face was already slightly blushed, but her body looked somewhat elegant. She blushed some more and smiled.

"Thank you, Rick. This is really interesting. I didn't expect these smooth movements to be so hard." He chuckled and nodded understanding. The sound was one of the most intense things she ever heard and she felt her heart rate increase rapidly.

"I know, that is the reason why many people are afraid of learning ballet. Smooth movement is way harder to control than simply pushing a muscle or a joint to a limit. I wish I could teach you more than just this short crash course for that movie they do. What was the name of it again?"

"It's called 'Heat Wave'. It's about a female police detective and a writer. Obviously there will be one scene where the writer hallucinates about the detective dancing ballet when she is actually just walking down a hall. Hey, don't blame me - I didn't write the book", she laughed when he grinned. "Oh, I don't judge as long as they manage to include a dancing scene. And I mean: look, isn't it quite romantic for a guy to see a woman like that? He must be falling for her. But however, let's give that man something to watch. We can't warm up by standing here chatting. Just one-to-five, no arms. Let's go."

Together they started repeating the positions both with the left and the right foot. After a couple of minutes she felt sweat pearls on her forehead and didn't know if they resulted from the exercise or her efforts to fight the urge of looking at him, seeing how elegantly his body moved without ever struggling with balance ore strength. He noticed her watching his reflection and stopped.

"Are you concentrated, Kate? Please repeat once more, I'll check." He watched her, muscles tense and her body moving smoother than a few minutes earlier.

Wow, she was stunning. He was so often around these skinny and often silly, though professional ballerinas he usually worked with. Perfect bodies all around him but he had never felt attracted to a woman dancing in one of his classes. They were work objects, not females. Except this one. Maybe it was because of her face, that sweet smile she gave when he commended her, maybe because of her body, not so skinny but with female curves and oh God, definitely not what he had expected when they told him she was a stunt-woman.

He caught himself smiling at her when she suddenly stopped. "Was something wrong?" She asked.

"No, no, it was perfect. Sorry, I was thinking about the choreography. Come on, let's do the pliés to warm up your tendons and then we'll start dancing."

He showed her how to do a semi plié, just bending the knees as far as possible without the heels leaving the ground.

"Alright. So, you want to have your knees point outwards just as far as your feet. Wait, the left one doesn't match." He took her left knee and directed it an inch further outwards. She almost lost balance because her whole system seemed to concentrate on his touch but managed to stay upright.

They repeated the motion in the second position.

"Oh, wait a second. I'll show you." He turned her by her shoulders so she could see her side in the mirror. It looked funny as her butt was stretched backwards.

"See the little duck in the mirror?" He grinned but remained friendly. "We don't want ducks, so..."

He came up next to her and put one hand on her lower back, one on her navel. At the feeling of his touch he stopped talking. Time seemed to stand still. He felt her muscles tense under his hands, felt the warmth of her body close to him and looked into her reflection's eyes.

She starred back at him through the mirror, shocked by the sensation of feeling his warm hands on her. Breathless they watched how he corrected her standing with gentel pressure of his hands. Even when her lower back was upright he couldn't manage to take his hands off her for a moment. Unconsciously she lifted one hand and placed it on the hand covering her stomach. The warmth of his body surrounded her and she didn't want this moment to stop, ever.

She felt pressure build between her legs and turned to face him, breathing heavier with arousal. His face was so close to hers, his breath was caressing her shoulder and his eyes seemed to stare somewhere deep into her. But she didn't look into his eyes but dropped her gaze to his mouth, to smooth lips, closed and – suddenly she felt a different kind of warmth between her legs. She was getting wet. Oh God, she hoped he wouldn't notice.

She took a quick step away from him, feeling his hands glide off her and saw his eyes widen with surprise before she turned away, catching her breath.

"Shouldn't we keep going?" Her voice was a pitch too high to sound completely professional.

He took a deep breath, trying to shake off the feelings she had awoken in him.

"Yeah, sure. So let's start with the choreography. It's not too hard to learn but we will see." He quickly backed up to his sports bag and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Alright, you start with third position. Right. Now lift up on your tiptoes and back down to a plié. Okay. Do that again please. Your arms start at first position and while moving up and down again, you lift them to fifth through the left side and to first again through the right side. So they basically do a circle in front of you." He talked a bit louder and faster than he had before as if he hoped the sound of his voice could make the awkward memory vanish.

"Then you push the right leg forward to fourth with legs still bowed. Right, put your weight on the right side and as you straighten the right leg lift the left one. Like this." With an elegant movement he lifted his leg back- and upwards to a 45 degree angle. She did the same. "Okay, make sure both your knees and the left foot are fully stretched. Wow, okay."

As she was a sports woman she lifted her leg up to a 90 degree angle with ease. The look of her delicate leg made his breathing stop again. He carefully took her ankle, holding the leg up and putting his thumb on the back of her knee, feeling her automatically stretch her leg a little more as she pressed back into his touch. In this moment she lost balance and would have tumbled down because he was still holding her foot up in the air but he had expected that and quickly moved his arm under her upper body letting her leg go so she just fell a few inches and landed safely in his arms. Her lips were slightly parted with surprise and she looked up to him with those big brown eyes. Something in his mind snapped. "Oh, screw it", he murmured. Still holding her he bowed his head and pressed a kiss on her lips.

Shocked by his sudden attack she struggled free, grabbing his head and pushing it away from hers.

He looked devastated. "I'm sorry, I...I don't do this, I..."

"Neither do I", she whispered and pulled him back in for another kiss, grabbing his hair and parting her lips, a sweet invitation he gladly accepted. When their tongues found one another and he tasted her for the first time his mind filled with the sweetest music he could imagine to dance to. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer and relishing in the feeling of her close to him.

His hands wandered over her curves, following the lines of her spine down to her firm bum which tensed when his fingers spread over her buttocks. He went further, caressing those long, slender legs under the tight pants while his tongue slowly danced with hers. She playfully bit his upper lip when his hands wandered upwards again. She was still fingering his full hair and pressed her hips against him when she felt his arousal build on her hipbone.

Flames seemed to lick on her skin wherever his fingers wandered. When she pulled back from the kiss and put her fingers on his chest she could see those flames in his eyes. She felt the urge to touch him, to feel his skin beneath her hands, roaming his arms wouldn't be enough so she grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head. He helped her get rid of it and attentively watched her putting her hands on him for the first time. She could feel his heartbeat and watched open-mouthed how his abdominal reacted when she brushed over his stomach. She put her hands on his chest again flipping his nipples with her thumbs, making him groan before pressing kisses on the slightly hairy skin.

When her hands wandered down to the hem of his pants he grabbed her wrists ad stopped her, causing her to look up at him.

"Kate, are you... Are you sure you want this? I don't want you to remember me as the trainer who seduced you right in the sports hall. I usually don't sleep with clients, you must know that."

But she didn't even have to think about that.

"I don't sleep with my trainers, either. But I would like to sleep with you. Maybe I've never fallen for any kind of sports yet, but I fell for yours."

He grinned happily, hoping he didn't look like an idiot but she wouldn't see that anyway because she had gone back to kissing, licking and biting his chest, nibbling on his collar. "One", she whispered and turned to the other collarbone. "Two."

She looked back to him while her hands were slowly pushing his pants and sports slip down to his knees, her fingernails lightly scratching his muscular legs on their way back up. She bowed down in a grand plié, pressing a kiss to his right hipbone, "Three", and his left one, "four".

Then she got back up, not without touching his fully engorged cock with her fingertips. "Four points", he whispered and pushed the straps of her bra and top off her shoulders with his thumbs, pressing kisses on her collarbones while stepping out of his pants. Together they freed her from her bra and top and he looked at her, astonished, before following the lines of her sides down to her hipbones, caressing them with his thumbs. Then he pulled her in for another kiss, pushing her upper body against his, skin on skin, her nipples hardening from the sensation of his chest hair around them.

His kiss was more passionate this time, still slowly but his tongue now explored her mouth and his teeth grazed her lips while his hands were on her body again, setting her skin aflame inch by inch. Her arms hung loose on her sides until the desire in her became overwhelming. She took his hands into hers and led him to a small pile of mats, laying down on the soft yet cool material, pulling him down on her. He laid down next to her, supporting himself with his elbow, letting his fingers glide over her body with featherlight touches.

"You know, I kind of expected a rather manly type of woman when they told me you were a stunt double", he whispered before he pressed kisses on the skin around her belly button, his hand lying on her ribcage feeling her little chuckle. "You know, I expected a skinny gay ballet dancer with tights and a pearl earring", she whispered back before moaning deeply when his tongue dipped into her belly button, making her shudder with lust.

With slow movements he started to push down her pants and panties, groaning when he felt they were drenched at the crotch.

When he reached her feet he massaged them for a moment, pressing kisses on her thighs. Her moans added to his arousal. He kissed his way up her body avoiding to touch the center of her lust, but he couldn't keep himself from looking at it and inhaling the female scent of her glistening folds. His cock pulsed hot between them and his nerves tingled when she pulled his head up to her and kissed him again, deeply and demanding this time, her hands roaming his ass pulling his body closer to hers but he decided to torture her a little more, pulling back from the kiss and nibbling on her nipples while his hand slowly stroked it's way up her thigh and to her neatly trimmed curls, caressing the small triangle but without touching her lower lips.

His mouth send sparks through her system and his hand added to that sensation but she wanted more. "Rick", she breathed when she couldn't stand it anymore. He chuckled. "Want me to show you how not gay I am?"

She laughed but then gave a little scream when his finger suddenly brushed over her clit to her entrance, tickling the twitching muscles of her opening. "Yeah", was all she managed to breath out.

He placed a tender kiss on her lips and settled in between her legs, positioning himself. Slowly he pushed his tip into her, watching her eyes widen at the sensation. She grabbed his arms and held tight when he pushed further into her, inch by inch, holding his breath. He moved so slowly she could feel every pulsing vein of his cock entering her. Her eyes rolled back into her head when he was fully inside her and she moaned loudly. He pulled out again almost completely before pushing back in, setting a slow rhythm driving himself crazy within seconds. Her sheath was so hot around him and the little yelps she gave when he brushed over her cervix with his tip pulled him close to Nirvana.

He pushed into her again and again, her moans getting louder and he sped up, whispering her name before he kissed her. They stared into each others eyes and she held onto him, matching his pace with her hips.

His thrusts got harder and their hips crushed together, his balls slapping her ass every time he drove into her. He grabbed her butt and angled her hip, letting him slide even deeper inside her, almost slamming into her now.

He couldn't think anymore, he just did what his body demanded, his thumbs brushed over her breasts which were jiggling with every impact his cock made.

His gaze was locked onto hers and he couldn't hear anything but her screams which got louder with every forceful thrust.

He felt heat rushing up and down his spine and his ball tightened. He gave a few more hard thrusts until light exploded in his head and he came inside her, shaking from the force of his orgasm.

The feeling of his hot semen spurting inside her pierced her body and she came with a scream, every muscle in her body convulsing around the hard cock inside her depths, she arched her back into the hands on her breasts, starring into his eyes until the waves subsided and he collapsed next to her.

His arm and leg were still around her and pulled her close even before she could breath again and he pressed a kiss to her temple, holding her to him. They stared at the utterly unromantic fluorescent lamp at the ceiling and had to grin like idiots.

She weaved their fingers together and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"So, Ballet, huh?", she whispered. He kissed her scalp.

"That's one of my little secrets. When I was sixteen I thought ballet class would be a good way to meet girls, you know. But I quit because I learned they were either shallow or mean. That's why Kate isn't a ballerina in my fantasy." He stroked her arm with his thumb, pulling her closer because the air was getting cold around them.

"So your fantasy is to be a ballet trainer who seduces a client?"

"No, my actual fantasy was to seduce Kate Beckett in a gym. I just considered ballet as more erotic than sparring, you know. Don't tell me you don't like the thought of sleeping with a male non-gay ballet dancer." They laughed.

"You know what? You could actually use that for the novel, Castle. That would be a fun twist."

"Sex in the gym?" He was stunned. "You would let me write that?"

She placed a kiss on his chest and grinned at him.

"No, not that. Make Rook hit his head and hallucinate. That would fit that guy."


End file.
